silverdragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rannican
The Rannican Empire once ruled the entirety of Ohma. Today, all that remains are ruined monuments to dead emperors, and the descendants of those that made up the empire. Though they still call themselves Rannicans as an ethnic group, these humans have muddied bloodlines, composed of all the human cultures that made up the Empire, most of which have now died out. 'True' Rannicans are extinct, and this conglomerate race is their only enduring legacy. The most populous human ethnicity, Rannicans can be found in every corner of the world. They are most densely concentrated in the Free Cities of Alnia, however, and most consider this region their home. Many cling to the ancient history of their people, working to unite the Free Cities and begin a new empire, even greater than the one that fell long ago. The groundwork has already been laid; all the Free Cities except for Kessik (which is run by the Archmage of the Shining Tower) practice some form of democratic government, either by electing a monarch or a council of some sort, and in some cases both. Physical Description While the ancient full-blooded Rannicans are believed to have had golden skin, wavy blonde or auburn hair, and glistening blue eyes, the modern people are a far cry from this most noble heritage. They are still considered by many to be exceptionally beautiful, however, but seem to have more natural complexions. Their skin tends to be tan or olive-colored, their hair is dark, and their eyes are usually brown. Nobles wear luxurious purple, gold, blue, and red, with tight leggings and coats with long tails being the dominant fashion among men, and toga-like gowns among women. Commoners tend to wear simplistic clothing, dressing for comfort in their work rather than for extravagance. Some among them have mildly pointed ears and slightly almond shaped eyes, reflecting the high elven blood that runs in their veins. However, these features are still subtle enough that no Rannican will be mistaken for a half-elf. Culture and History The Free Cities of Alnia is the region that the vast majority of Rannicans call home. In the year PE 237, the kingdom by the name Alnia, which had been the last remnant of the empire, was left without a monarch. Governors from eleven of the kingdom's largest cities rushed to fill the power vacuum, leading to an inevitable civil war. After less than six months, it was decided that the nation's resources had been so exhausted from the war with Katao that by the time someone emerged victorious, it would hardly be worth ruling. A treaty was struck, and the eleven cities were given plots of land and became sovereign city-states. The region is now known collectively as the Free Cities of Alnia. When the first Rannicans came to Ohma from some unknown land lost to time, they were greeted by the high elves. High elves were fading, and though it would take many thousands of years for their race to die out completely, they wanted to teach their knowledge of civilization to a younger race so that its legacy would be carried on. This relationship has endured to this day, and although the mighty empire the elves wished for has come and gone, they have not abandoned their progeny. They still live among the Rannicans and are given a prominent place in their society. The Rannican Empire was known for many things: military power, architectural grandeur, trade superiority, and indulgent excess. Modern Rannican aristocrats live in decadence that echoes their ancestors, holding feasts and parties with talented performers, the finest wine, and the rarest of exotic foods. Commoners, however, are unable to afford or attend these festivals, due to the bold lines drawn between classes. Since the kingdom of Alnia splintered, a new socio-economic class has arisen, one characterized by hard work, ingenuity, and persistence. This new "middle class," not quite noblemen, but not quite poor commoners, contains those such as bankers, merchants, craftsmen, and businessmen. Aristocrats congregate into houses, which are made up of several families, and can be joined through marriage or adoption.Typically, a child belongs to the house of his father. Marriages are arranged by parents, and can be between two people in the same house in order to promote the house's bloodline, or between two houses as a form of political alliance or a show of good will. This system was borrowed from the high elves, and there are now human, elf, half-elf, and mixed houses. Language and Names The language known as "Common" is more accurately named "Rannic," and is the ancestral tongue of these folk. As such, when creating a Rannican character, you do not get any extra languages based on your ethnicity. Rannicans who follow the old naming traditions (read: nobles) have a given name, a patronym, and a family name. If the person belongs to a noble house, the house name is added on the end, preceded by a d' '' (or a ''du' ''if the house name starts with a D).'' An aristocrat's child will be given a name by which he is called, followed by his father's name, his family's name, and finally his house name. These names can follow the ancient traditions dating back before even the founding of the Rannican Empire. While the following are "true" Rannic names, many families follow elven or Westling naming customs. Keep those in mind when naming your Rannican character. Male Names Aelius, Antonio, Cesar, Decimus, Ignaeus, Julius, Marco, Plinius, Sergio, Tiberius Female Names Agrippina, Caecilia, Flavina, Glaucia, Juliana, Luca, Maria, Paula, Sabrina, Tatiana, Valeria, Family Names Annius, Egnatius, Furio, Helvetius, Lucretius, Maximus, Octavius, Salonium, Tullio, Vitruvius House Names Cicero, Danarion, Septilon, Ronius, Vanadius Full Noble Names Aelius Cesar Annius d'Septilon, Flavina Antonio Lucretius d'Cicero, Marco Sergio Octavius du'Danarion, Maria Decimus Furio d'Ronius